Spin stabilized shells with bodies of differing brittleness are disclosed in European Patent Application Publication Nos. 0051375 and 0073385. In comparison with known shells, the larger length to diameter ratio and spin stabilization of the invention results in a smaller decrease in the speed during the flight path of the shell. A shorter flight time is achieved, the probability of a hit is increased, and the fighting distance is increased.
The present spin stabilized shells also achieve an increased ballistic coefficient over those known in the art, a feature which favors the armor-piercing effect of the projectile.